As vehicle-mounted equipment such as an RSE (Rear Seat Entertainment) system, a vehicle-mounted BD player, which is a video reproduction device that can reproduce a BD-ROM conforming to read-only standards of BD (Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark)), is used. The vehicle-mounted BD player can not only reproduce a reproduction target file (main content) recorded on a BD-ROM but also reproduce a network file (additional content) acquired via the Internet by executing a Java (registered trademark) program as a content application recorded on the BD-ROM, in association with (in synchronization with, for example) the main content.
However, the vehicle-mounted BD player makes connection to the Internet by wireless communication having a line speed slower than wired communication, and connection to the Internet tends to be interrupted while on the move, so that there is a possibility that a case where the downloading of a necessary network file via the Internet cannot be completed before a time when a Java (registered trademark) program recorded on the BD-ROM disc needs it occurs.
As a countermeasure against such a case, there is a proposal of a vehicle-mounted video reproduction device that, immediately after an optical disc is inserted, downloads and stores in advance by wireless communication all of the information that could be requested to be acquired from the Internet while the inserted optical disc is being reproduced (refer to patent reference 1, for example).